


Work It Out.

by signifying_nothing



Category: K-pop, VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 03:52:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4904530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/signifying_nothing/pseuds/signifying_nothing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>basketball!AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Work It Out.

**Author's Note:**

> hakyeon is upset about losing his place on the team. hongbin has a really important photography final coming up.

To be fair, Taehyun had been just as surprised as Hakyeon.

His eyes had gotten wide and he'd looked back and forth between Jiyong and Hakyeon like a kid watching his parents fight. Hakyeon bit his tongue, worked his jaw and nodded, tossing his jersey to Taehyun before turning to grab his bag, making to leave the gym.

“We're still having practice, Cha,” Jiyong called.

“I quit,” Hakyeon called back, raising one hand and disappearing through the doors. Taehyun looked like he'd been hit with a two by four, holding Hakyeon's _96_ jersey in his hands and Hakyeon didn't look back, because he didn't want to see Jiyong's smug fucking face. He might do something he would regret.

After that, Hakyeon played mostly by himself, at the street court near his house. He wanted to keep up with practice. Just because Jiyong was a dick and his ego had finally matched his desire to win, that wasn't a reason to quit playing altogether. 

The team Jiyong was putting together would surely do well. They were all good players, and the added pressure of not having the former team on the bench would make sure the heat stayed on at all times. They'd burn out within a year or two, but they'd perform like champions until then. 

“Penny for your thoughts,” Taekwoon said, his voice so light Hakyeon almost didn't hear it. 

“I don't like thinking,” he replied, tossing the ball to his friend. Taekwoon and Hakyeon had lived near one another for their entire lives. Even if Hakyeon hadn't messaged him about what happened, his mother would have told him.

“Anything I can do?”

“Not really,” he said, catching the ball as Taekwoon passed it back to him from his chest. He dribbled it listlessly, staring up at the hoop. “No it just, ah... Just sucks. Taehyun's a good player. They'll be fine.”

“Will you be fine?”

Aah, that was Taekwoon. Cut right to the heart of the problem. Bastard. Hakyeon would hate him if he thought it was possible to do. But they'd been friends for so long that even if he did hate him, there wasn't much to be done about it. 

“I don't know. I'm really...”

“Disappointed.”

“Yeah.” Hakyeon had worked his ass off to get on the team. He'd been decent when they started, but he'd wanted to be the _best._ “Yeah, I'm disappointed.” He'd noticed how upset Taehyun had been, but he wasn't upset enough to refuse the jersey. 

“Have you told Hongbin?”

“No,” Hakyeon said. “And don't you tell him, either. He's got enough on his plate.”

Hongbin was working on his BFA in photography with an Associates in business management. He was swamped with work, and on top of that he had his own small business taking photographs for weddings, games, other events. He was too fucking busy and Hakyeon was not going to add to his stress. 

“Lets play,” Taekwoon said, pulling off his jacket. He was wearing chucks and jeans, but so was Hakyeon, and the two of them had always been evenly matched. Taekwoon was naturally good at sports but Hakyeon worked hard to keep up. 

In the mid-afternoon sun the two of them played, the only sound the occasional accusation of cheating, laughing, groaning at their own stupid mistakes. 

“You guys look so good,” Hongbin said, from where he was standing, holding his camera, grinning a bright hello. “Come on, Hakyeon, it's time for dinner.”

“Hongbin,” Hakyeon smiled, turned to jog towards him. Hongbin held out a palm to stop him. 

“You don't get to hug me when you're all sweaty. Go home and shower. Then you can hug me.”

“So heartless,” Hakyeon accused, but he jogged over to his bag anyway, grabbing his sweatshirt and squawking when Taekwoon threw the basketball at his face. “Hey! Don't you start!”

Taekwoon grinned at him and grabbed his jacket, waving to them both as he headed out of the half-court. Hakyeon glared behind him, before turning back to Hongbin, waiting near the other exit to the street. “Coming,” he said, smiling. 

The walk back to the apartment they now shared was pleasant and quiet. Hongbin's camera, as always, was attached to his face, and he took photos of Hakyeon despite Hakyeon's protests. 

“I don't think anyone wants to see close-ups of my pores, Hongbin, stop it!”

“I'm not taking pictures of your pores,” he replied, smiling over the body of his camera. “I'm taking pictures of your sweat.”

“That's even more gross!” Hakyeon complained, sliding his card for entrance to the building. “Why are you so gross, huh?”

“I only like to take pictures of gross things, so you're technically the gross one.” Hakyeon squinted at Hongbin, and Hongbin laughed brightly. “You're so cute.”

“See if I suck your dick tonight,” Hakyeon grumbled. 

“Maybe I'll suck yours,” Hongbin cooed, pulling out his keys as they reached their apartment. “Lets order in, huh? Go shower.”

“Yes master,” Hakyeon rolled his eyes and headed for the bathroom, trying to rub the tension out of his shoulders. He'd have to find something to do with his afternoons, out of the neighborhood so Hongbin didn't figure out that he'd... Well. Quit, technically. He was busy enough, he didn't need the added stress of Hakyeon being restless and agitated all the time. 

The hot water sluicing down his back helped, but not much. He let his head drop in disappointment, rubbing a hand over his face. It had been almost a week and he was still so raw over it. Jiyong's face, Taehyun's shock, the news that not three days after he'd quit, Hoseok had been replaced. He allowed himself a moment to breathe deeply, palms pressed to his eyes. Teeth bared. Shit. 

“Hakyeon?”

“Yeah,” he asked, jerking around to put his face under the water. “I thought you didn't want anything to do with me until I was showered.”

“You're mostly showered,” Hongbin replied, his voice playful. There was the sound of his clothes hitting the floor before he climbed into the shower with Hakyeon, pressed to his back and kissing his shoulder. “Come on, lets get cleaned up, huh? I ordered Indian. It won't be here for like. An _hour._ ”

“They're always busy on Fridays,” Hakyeon reminded. Hongbin fussed. 

“I know. Come on, soap, gimme.” 

The process of bathing one another was decidedly unsexy; it was mostly giggles and gross jokes, ass-pinching and slipping all over the place. By the time they managed to get out, washed and conditioned and washed again for good measure, Hongbin couldn't stop laughing and Hakyeon was  _sure_ his ass was going to bruise. 

“I hate you,” he grumbled, and Hongbin kissed his cheek. 

“You do not. Come on, bedroom.”

“Come on, come on... What am I, your naïve virgin boyfriend?”

“Absolutely not,” Hongbin replied. “But we have half an hour before dinner gets here, and there's a lot I can do with you in half an hour.” The words made Hakyeon squint suspiciously. 

“Like what.”

“Come to the bedroom and find out,” Hongbin sing-songed, disappearing into the hallway with a towel around his hips. Hakyeon took a moment to appreciate his backside before wrapping himself in a towel to follow. 

He choked a bit when Hongbin caught him from behind the bedroom door, buckling a leather collar around his neck. “Yah, Lee Hongbin!” he shouted, reaching up to unbuckle it. 

“Leave it on,” Hongbin complained, his lips on Hakyeon's fingertips. “It's for my final project.”

“What, putting collars on unsuspecting men?” but Hakyeons hands fell to his sides and he cocked an eyebrow at Hongbin over his shoulder. 

“Restraint and control,” Hongbin replied. “Don't worry, I won't take pictures of your face.”  
“Everyone is going to know it's me,” Hakyeon reminded. 

“Well. Yeah. But they don't need to know you get off on it~”

“I do _not--_ ”

“Yeah yeah, you lie to your friends and I'll lie to mine, Hakyeon,” he called. He was moving to get his camera, grabbing Hakyeon by the shoulder to throw him to the bed. The sheets were an obnoxious pink, but they came out the most beautiful silver-grey in photographs, so Hakyeon didn't protest too much. 

“Tip your head back, come on,” Hongbin fussed over the position of Hakyeon's body, the light beside the bed. “Put your arms up, like, near your face- yeah, like that, hold still.” 

A lot of people were living with the misconception that a lover taking photos in bed was sexy. As a constant victim of this practice, Hakyeon would be quick to assure that it wasn't sexy, it was a pain in the ass, but he did as Hongbin asked, tilting his head, opening his mouth, letting his hands curl or touch the big buckle or his lips. 

“Aaah you're so great,” Hongbin chirped, jerking up when the doorbell rang. “I got it!” he launched off the bed and Hakyeon rolled his eyes, settling down into the sheets and willing away his weird half-hard-on. He generally wasn't turned on by anything Hongbin had him do in bed, at least not like this. He was more likely to get hard when he was playing basketball and Hongbin was photographing. Which was a whole other brand of embarrassing, honestly. 

Hongbin came back into the bedroom without their dinner and looked at Hakyeon, his expression unreadable. 

“What,” he asked, flushed. Hongbin walked over to the bed and bent to kiss him, soft. Hakyeon blinked, but took the unusual gentleness in stride, cupping the side of Hongbin's head. “What,” he asked again, when Hongbin pulled away, brow furrowed. 

“I'm just,” he started, biting at his tongue. Hakyeon could see it, the movement of his cheeks and lips that meant his tongue was going to be swollen and sore when he opened his mouth again. 

“You're just?”

“Gongchan told me,” he said, and Hakyeon felt his shoulders hunching up. “About the team. Are you okay?”

“I'm _fine,_ ” he said, sitting up to look at Hongbin, desperate to get some control over the situation. “I'm fine. It fucking sucks, but there's always street games, and Hoseok and Yoongi were talking about doing a competition in the next couple of weeks, so just don't even worry about it, okay? Focus on school, you've got a lot on your plate and I--”

“Hakyeon?”

Fuck. How was it Hongbin could see through him, every time? Hakyeon dropped his head and raked his hand back through his hair. A hard breath rasped into his lungs and out again. Hongbin's hands moved to unbuckle the leather and rub at the back of his neck, up into his hairline. 

“I'm not fine,” he said, seething that he was so emotional, that it still fucking hurt. 

“That's okay,” Hongbin said. “Is there anything I can do to help you right now?”

Not for the first time, Hakyeon was grateful for Hongbin. The two of them had worked out the communication thing early. It helped that Hongbin had learned from Taekwoon, how to read everything Hakyeon didn't say. Hakyeon appreciated it, but at the same time he kind of hated it. 

“No,” he replied. “No, there isn't. But thank you for asking.”

Once upon a time he would have shoved Hongbin out of his way in a rush to get away from this, to get away from the situation. Now he just rested his head on Hongbin's shoulder and let his younger boyfriend comb his fingers through his hair, kiss his ear and rub his shoulder. 

“You'll tell me if that changes, right?”

“Yeah.”

Hongbin eventually let go, cupping Hakyeon's face to kiss his mouth, slow and sweet. Hakyeon took the affection greedily, grateful for it, always craving it. He'd grown up with older sisters and didn't really match up with the expectation of men being... Emotionless and violent, or whatever it was. It had been a process to help Hongbin learn, and sometimes he still sucked at it, but he was so good at helping Hakyeon feel better that his occasional insensitivity could most certainly be overlooked. 

“Hey,” 

“Yeah.”

“I love you.”

Hakyeon laughed, nodding, hugging Hongbin around the waist. “I love you too.” 

“...So you'll help me with my project, right?”

“Yah!”

“So I get to tie you up and take pictures of you in all kinds of compromising positions--”

“Hongbin!”

“\--including that gorgeous face you make when you cum--”

Hakyeon shoved at Hongbin, blustering denials and  _I take it back I hate yous_ but Hongbin was just laughing and eventually Hakyeon had to laugh too, because yes, he would help Hongbin with his project and yes, he really was grateful and yes, he really was going to be okay. 

Everything was going to be okay. 

“\--and maybe I'll spank you, too.”

...

...Maybe.

 


End file.
